Minecraft
"'to idź graj w lola albo w csa." - argumenty w obronie tego ścierwa. Minecraft (Znany także jako MC, Majnkraft, S*ajkraft, Shitcraft) - gra z gatunku "stawiamy kloce i instalujemy mody bo nuda jak cholera". Powszechnie uznawana za ścierwo. Historia Notch wykminił (po zobaczeniu Infiniminera) że fajno by było zrobić grę o budowaniu. Porzucił projekt RubyDung, wziął kilka rzeczy z innych swoich gier, dodał piasku wody miału, nie żałował materiału i stworzył Minecrafta, który zaczął jako gra z budowaniem, a po tym jak dodali do niego rzeczy upodabniające go do normalnej gry, został nazwany "kiepskim RPGiem", i większość dojrzałych ludzi zrozumiało że to coś nie ma przyszłości, eliminując jakiekolwiek szanse dla tego ścierwa na bycie normalną grą z normalnymi fanami. Po wersji 1.6 został zpie*dolony po totalu przez nowy launcher, którym Notch chciał ograniczyć piractwo. Od ok. wersji beta zaczęły wyrastać jak grzyby po deszczu dzieci Minecrafta nagrywające filmy i groźby prośby do Skkfa i innych upośledzonych bożków Youtubowych. Moby Pasywne (po ludzku: Nie raniące): *'Kurczak' (przez ułomów nazywany kaczką albo kurą) - ułomny kurak nadający się tylko na grilla. Jest transseksualistą - zarówno sadzi jaja, oraz pieje jak kogut. *'Owca' - beczy, wpieprza trawę i jak się ją uderzy nożyczkami, to robi się łysa (S*ajkraft logic.). *'Krowa' - zboczony byk transwestyta który tryska mlekiem ze swoich obwisłych wymion i drze ryja żebyś dostał zawału. Jego odgłosy były rzekomo nagrywane w Polsce. *'Świnia' - prosiak którego można ujeżdżać po wsadzeniu mu marchewki w japę, i siodła na kark. *'Muuchomor' - upośledzony kuzyn Krowy z zaawansowaną grzybicą karku. Ma na grzbiecie muchomory niczym Paras z Pokemonów. *'Królik' - mały gnojek który reprodukuje się z prędkością 20 królików na sekundę. *'Ocelot' - dziki kot. Można go oswoić surową rybą, a potem podpalić i wyrzucić na śmietnik, bo zorientujesz się że nie wnosi do gry zupełnie nic. *'Kałamarnica' - nie wygląda w ogóle jak kałamarnica (bo czego się po tym g*wnie spodziewałeś). Bardziej przypomina ośmiornicę z typowego japońskiego filmu nie przypomina niczego poza penisem z mackami i straszy dzieci minecrapa swoimi zębami. *'Nietoperz' - cioteczny kuzyn Batmana. Straszy 12-latków kopiących DJAXY111!!!!ONEONE diamenty od czasu dodania. *'Villager' - skalmar-gej. Nie występują osobnicy płci żeńskiej. Wszyscy są równie debilni, i próbują cię przekupić przedmiotami żebyś się z nim pie*rzył. *'Koń' - równie upośledzony jak wersja z prawdziwego świata. Można na nim jeździć. Agresywne: *'Creeper' - wybuchowy, przepopularyzowany, zielony pindol. Syczy i jest maskotką gry. Można go zauważyć wszędzie. Dzieci Minecrafta traktują go jako swoisty herb, i twarz Creepera na avatarze to oznaka kompletnego spie*dolenia. *'Ghast' - wielka, płacząca meduza która rzyga w ciebie napalmem jak Amerykańskie helikoptery w Wietnamie. *'Kurzy jeździec' - upośledzony zombie bez celu w życiu, jeżdżący na kuraku. *'Kostka magmy' - kwadratowy kotlet mielony z lawą w środku. *'Mroczny Szkielet' - Netherowy, czarny kuzyn szkieletu. Podobno kradnie rowery. *'Pająk Jaskiniowy' - mały pie*dolec łażący po jaskiniach. Wstrzykuje graczowi arszenik. *'Pająk' - szybki, wspinający się po ścianach pająk nieznanego gatunku. *'Pajęczy Jeździec' - bardzo rzadko da się gnoja spotkać, a jak już to w miejscu tak żałosnym, że Ben przy nim wydaje się najlepszym człowiekiem świata. Jest to szkielet na pająku. *'Witherowy Jeździec' - to samo co Pajęczy Jeździec, z tym że jest to szkielet murzyna na identycznym pająku, który pewnie ukradł swojemu białemu kumplowi. *'Płomyk' - ognisty demon z wirującymi dookoła niego płonącymi dildosami. *'Rybik Cukrowy '- zmutowane plemniki śmiećtuberów produkowane w odbytach dzieci minecrafta, które są wypełnione spermą po brzegi. Ta po pewnym czasie fermentuje i mutuje właśnie w rybiki. Pierwotnie miały jeść drewno, ale Notch rozleniwił się i zostawił je jako po prostu przeszkadzajki. *'Slime '- glut Dawida Zdzisia zmieszany z kałem i lekiem na hemoroidy, oraz prawdopodobnie innymi substancjami mniej, lub bardziej lubianymi przez dzieci Minecrafta. Wybuchowa mieszanka. Po zabiciu rozdziela się na parę mniejszych. *'Szkielet' - pedałek z łukiem. Jego zaletą jest to że ma dogłębną, gładką miednicę kompatybilną z penisem każdego fan SKKFa. *'Wiedźma' - inspiracją dla tego moba była typowa dziewczynka grająca w Minecrafta. Ma krzywy nos i wali od niej kupą na kilometr. *'Zombie' - zielony gnojek. Posiada wszystkie możliwe choroby weneryczne, pasożyty i choroby psychiczne. Cały czas robi dzieci, dlatego ich tak dużo. Plotka głosi że jeżeli dziecko gra w Mineszajs wystarczająco długo, samo stanie się jednym z Zombie. *'Starszy Strażnik' - stetryczała rozdymka będąca bramkarzem podwodnej świątynii. Atakuje gracza wchodząc mu do odbytu. *'Strażnik' - nawalony narybek Starszego, który trenuje go jako bramkarza. Lubi jeść kiepy rzucane do wody. *'Enderpizda Endermite' - mały żuczek głodny twojego penisa, z którego z ochotą spija spermę. Wychodzi czasami z portalu, od jednej z nowszych wersji. Neutralne: *'Enderman' - wysoki murzyn, podróba Slendermana. Kradnie ci kloce. *'Zombie Pigman' - zmutowane radioaktywną spie*doliną MinecraftBlowa świnie. W grze są również takie same potwory ale słabsze ORIGINALNI BOSSOWIE DOES NOT STOLE tacy jak: *'Smok k*tasu Kresu '- dzieci Minecrafta jak go widzą dostają orgazmu i rzygają flegmą, niby ostateczny boss. Musisz zniszczyć jego dildosy które odnawiają mu życie, a potem zabić go wsadzając w dupę strzałę lub diamentowy miecz. *'Wither' - czarny ziom szatana z żebrami i trzema głowami którymi rzuca. Można go przyzwać wibratorem z piasku dusz. Dzieci Minecrafta "(...) s*ajkraft to majnkraft zjebie głupi minecrafgt forever k*rwa spie*dalaj i mam nowy kanał własnie ten kiedys bede lepszym jutuberem niż wy wszyscy i polecam obejżeć fajne kanały typu kamilhdgamer słaby słapszy niż ja skkkf naaaaaaj słapszy Rezi i blow to guwno i tak ich lubie wszyscy ci wymienieni są gorsi niż ja prrrrrr pedały" - Dawid Zdziś pod filmem który go ośmiesza. "Minecraft to nie jest zło tylko ty niewiesz jak ta gra wciąga ja tam zdobywam kolegów w minecraft'cie na multiplejerze można robić tam budowle o kturych świat by mażył bo ty sie zastanuw i może nagrasz odcinki bo podobno słyszałem że w ten sposób się najlepiej zarabia pieniądze więc napisz TAK jeśli chcesz zrobić serie a jeśli niechcesz to napisz NIE ale to twój wybur bo ja się zgadzam" ''- słynne cytaty XXI wieku, Kacper Kurkin 2015. Dzieci Minecrapa to najliczniejsza grupa fanów tej przeokropnej gry. Są to dzieci w wieku od 8 do 12 lat. Czasami młodsze, czasami starsze - zawsze tak samo upośledzone. Można je spotkać wszędzie (nawet tutaj, na wiki) i rozpoznać je można po postaciach z owej gry na avatarze, ortografii godnej bezdomnego po trepanacji czaszki i lewatywie wodą wytopioną z lodowca, oraz nicku który kończy się na "Craft", albo zaczyna na "Mine". Często też lubią Five Nights At Freddy's, grę znacznie lepszą od s*ajkrafta. Dzieciaki obrażają też CSa. *'Dawid Zdziś. *'Marcin Ząbek '- chude dziecko o twarzy podobnej do ryby głębinowej. Wyśpiewuje modły do SKKFa. Ma 2 3 kanały, z tym że różnica pomiędzy nimi jest taka jak różnica pomiędzy wypiciem kubka moczu, zjedzeniem łyżki fekalii a zostaniem zgwałconym we wszystkie otwory przez bobra. *'''Trójkąt Bermudzki - Kamil, Arek Strymer i Kuba. Dwa autystyczne gobliny i jeden pinglarz. Nagrywają piosenki które mogą śmiało konkurować z infradźwiękami i waterboardingiem w dziedzinie torturowania ludzi. *'Gwiazda Anonimowa (Gazda Dopochwowa)' - tępa dziewczynka która kradła filmy innych użytkowników i obrażała ludzi robiących YouTube Poopy. Poprzez uszkodzenie mózgu penisem jest uzależniona od różu. *'ZwArIoWaNa Gwiazdeczka (Grabula) '- pos*any pokemon, nagrywa spie*dolone filmiki z upośledzonymi zabawami takimi jak "To nie książka", itp. *'TheMinecraftEkipa' - nawalony przedstawiciel rasy aryjskiej, blondyn który ma głos jakby go BeamPL w tyłek zapinał. *'Gameplayguy pl/Hackerman123 '- łysa menda która nie może znieść krytyki jego ulubionej gry od której jest uzależniony. Całe szczęście jego kanał został zniszczony przez armię antyminecraft, ma nowy kanał. *'Bartosz Fiedorowicz' - mniej znany dzieciak, nagrał prośbę do skkfa i nieudolną podróbę memu "Dobry Mudzin". *'ScaliMaliPL '- dzieciak, przydupas CookieTV, który grozi innym shackowaniem kont za pomocą kodu źródłowego bannera. *'CookieTV' - dzieciak wyzywający innych od dzieciaków. Jego kanał został zniszczony przez armię Wojtkowników.' ' Galeria Pedofil.png|Ugryź poduszkę, wchodzę na sucho! Pornokraft.png|Typowy fanart. Szczacz.jpg|Pedalstwo w tej grze urosło do rangi sztuki. 257px-Denaturat.jpg|Mikstura siły. 64170 minecraft-to-najlepsza-gra.jpg|"Ale ta gra nie uzależnia!" minesraka.jpg|Rozmowy z dziećmi minecrafta na Facebook'u minesraka2.jpg|Cenzura dziecka minecrafta 5.jpg|Tak powstał Miencraft Ciekawostki * Powstała nowa wersja Minecrafta o nazwie "Miencraft". Nie są znane jednak szczegóły dotyczące tej wersji. Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla świata Kategoria:Syf Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Debilizm